More than a Feeling
by Herringway
Summary: Read the Author's Note in the first chapter for a sort of summary.


**Snowboard Kids: More Than a Feeling**

_Disclaimer: I don't think it's nessescary to say that I do not own Snowboard Kids, any related characters or merchandise, and that it's property of Racdym and Atlus... oh what? I just did? Nevermind, then. I do, however, own the character "Ryan Opeth", this work of fanfiction and some fanart._

_Author's Note: This story is written about five years after the events of Snoboard Kids 2, so the characters are now about 16 or older. This first chapter also focuses mainly on the character Linda. Also, try to think of the characters as full-fledged Anime-style characters and not the big-nosed chibi characters the games portray them as. And, finally, the character Ryan Opeth is loosely based on myself, with a few characteristics added/dropped/tweaked._

_Rated M for some sexual content and language in later chapters._

_And now, on to the story..._

**Chapter One: Enter Ryan**

Linda Maltinie, seventeen years of age, awoke on the October morning that would change her life. She sat up in bed, stretched, yawned and rubbed her eyes. Light leaked in from a crack in the red curtains, which, after throwing off the warm sheets that covered her (Revealing Linda in a pair of beautiful, red silk pyjamas), opened to reveal a crisp, clear, warm day in Snowtown. "Ah.. a perfect Saturday morning..." She sighed dreamily to herself. She took the time to study the bustle of activity below.

The activities below her amongst the residents of Snow Town were just as she expected: Slash and Jam were discussing various Snowboarding topics, ranging from Tricks to the professionals, the winter X-Games and local competitions. Tommy was gorging himself on snacks at the Snak Shak across the street from the school. Wendy was tweaking the rocket attachment she made for her Snowboard, trying to increase acceleration while maintaining fuel and time of use. Her results were fairly comical, usualy ending in the cartoon-style explosion that drove several passers-by into fits of laughter. Nancy wasn't amongst the hustle and bustle below because she had been stuffed up with a cold for about a week. Mr. Dog and Coach were outside the school, discussing various topics that rarely came up in a conversation among others, such as how to improve the ability to do tricks without sacrificing speed. All in all, the day was going as expected.

Except... there! Down by the bus station, there was someone new there... someone Linda had never seen before. And was that a snowboard tucked under his arm? Linda wasn't sure, but there was one way to find out. She quickly bathed, and dressed in a pair of red sweatpants and matching tank top, and did her light brown hair up in a yellow ribbon. She then ran downstairs and had a light breakfast (How else do you explain the way she maintains her light figure?), then, quickly doing up her red snowboard boots with the yellow pinstripes, set out with her board under her arm to meet the stranger.

The board at her feet, she set down the hill slowly, picking up speed as the ground rushed up to meet her. This was the life: the smell of the wind in your face, the thrill of the rush of trees as you passed them by, with nowhere to go but down... it could hardly get any better. Feeling energetic, she bent her knees and jumped into a backwards sommersault, landing squarly on the ground that flooded behind her as she picked up speed heading down.

When she reached town, she unstrapped her board and began to search for the unknown stranger she had seen from her window. The first person she decided to ask about the stranger's whereabouts was Tommy, seeing as how he barely moved from his spot at the Snak Shak. "Hey, Tommy! Have you seen anybody new around here lately?"

"You mean the new guy? No I haven't... wait... I'm not sure anymore... I think he's with Slash and Jam... why don't you go ask them? I'm... uh... busy." He mumbled through a mouthful of spicy fries as he reached for another burger. Linda shrugged and said thank you, and set off to find the pair of boys she detested most.

She sat down on a bench nearby the Board Shop, looking around for Slash and Jam. For her, all hope of meeting the new boy seemed lost, but... who was that talking with Coach and Mr. Dog? Could it be... him? She peered at the group, not listening to their conversation, but focusing more on the newcomer.

He was fairly tall, about six-foot-three, she estimated from her place on the bench. His eyes, hidden behind black-rimmed glasses, were a deep blue, deep as the river before it leaves to the ocean. His hair was short and a dark brown hue, with blond highlights at the sideburns and along the back above his collar. Sitting on his head was a black cap, similar to that worn by Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy (Which, at the time, was one of Linda's favorite bands). His current attire was a black hoodie with an "Opeth" patch sewn on, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of size eleven-and-a-half black snowboarding boots with a checkered pattern along the sides. The most striking feature on him were a pair of black, fingerless gloves on his hands. As far as she knew, no one else in town wore them, so to see them was a peculiarity. If she were to rate this guy on a scale of one to ten, she'd probably give him a four or five, based on appearance alone.

"Alright, I'll look into that. Thanks, coach." The newcomer's voice came, and left Linda dumbstruck. How could one so... odd... have such a beautiful voice? It was like Jesse McCartney's voice in Link's (The Legend of Zelda's protagonist) body. Her rating increased to perhaps a five or six. She stood up to leave. This guy didn't seem like anything special. Turning around and walking away, she slipped on a patch of ice and landed square on her rear. Slash and Jam, who happened to be nearby (In front of the Board Shop, actually), exploded into laughter. Small tears formed in her eyes as she rubbed her delicate behind, wanting to just punch both their lights out.

"HEY!" Came the newcomer's voice again. "Shut it, guys. Seriously. You don't laugh when a girl falls, you help them up, dumbasses!" He said, approaching her. "Excuse me, miss... are you okay?" She nodded slowly, blushing lightly. "Here, let me help you up." Offering a hand to her, he pulled her up and smiled. "That looked like a nasty fall. Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Ryan Opeth."

Her rating had now gone up to a nine or ten. "I'm Linda... Linda Maltinie."


End file.
